Primary Focus. The strategies used by Indian women for coping (1) with the drinking behavior of their husbands and (2) with the effects of alternative coping styles on their men's drinking, and on the women and their families. Women whose husbands "can handle liquor," according to a classification previously obtained by hierarchical clustering of sorting data, will serve as controls, to discover what behavior is general in a group where there are many sources of marital conflict besides drinking, and what is peculiar to the women whose men "can't handle liquor." Two coping styles are hypothesized on the basis of previous work in this Settlement and elsewhere. (1) "withdrawal" from the marriage bond; (2) continuing demonstrated "involvement." The former is expected to predominate among Settlement women, especially the older ones, and to be associated with a "bad" outcome in the husbands' drinking, with "heavier" drinking by the woman, and with more adverse effects on the family. Secondary foci. (1) observations of women's drinking behavior for comparison to normative statements gathered in the previous study; (2) strategies used to avoid alcohol problems by the Settlement men who avoid drinking destructively despite extreme pressures to do so; (3) the timing and process of development of knowledge and attitudes toward alcohol in young Indian children. All of these topics have important implications for education, prevention and treatment to assist alcohol-complicated families, including but not restricted to Indians.